


The cryptic collection of Tommy Innit

by howterrib0n



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Barely any dialogue, Flowers, Forests, Gen, Growing Up, Mention of blood, Ocean, Short, cryptid sleepy bois pog, no violence, they disappear a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howterrib0n/pseuds/howterrib0n
Summary: Three times Tommy is left with something and the time he returns them.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 332





	The cryptic collection of Tommy Innit

The ocean waves crash over the wet rocks, flooding Tommy’s senses. He watches the tide smash against the ground. The boy likes the beach, coming to it when everything around him is too loud and everyone seemed extra annoyed with him that day. It’s a nice scene, peaceful.

Until he hears a loud crunch right next to him.

Tommy turns to look to his left, already annoyed by the intrusion, and almost jumps in surprise.

Right next to him is a brunette haired man ( he thinks it’s a man), with round spectacles and a large shark tail. The man is eating something, Tommy realizes it’s sand when the man reaches down to grab more. Eventually the boy’s staring is noticed and the man offers a handful of sand.

“No thanks,” Tommy answers nervously, the man nods and throws the handful into his mouth. The brunette swallows after a bit of chewing and the blonde begins to slightly shake nervously.

The man smiles and opens his mouth, a strangely calm voice overpowering the ocean waves. “So, why are you here?”

Tommy answers, quieter than he’d usually be, “To get away, ya feel, big man?” The man nods in understanding and the two sit in silence for a long time. 

As the sun sets, the man stands up. Tommy follows for some reason. The man is noticeably taller but not by too much, not enough to be intimidating. As the taller began to walk away, the teenager followed. He turns a corner and he’s gone, astonishing Tommy. The only sign of him left is a pouch of sand. 

The boy just sighs and begins on the path home, slightly exhausted by the events of the day. ~~( If he came home with a new pouch, it’s his business. )~~

The next time he meets a similar stranger is a year later when he’s taking a hike in the forest, alone because nobody wanted to hang around him that day. He’s walking and a pink-brown haired man is next to him, wearing a kingly attire and with large pig ears sprouting over his head. The man holds a sack in one hand and a bloody sword in the other.

Tommy looks over and impulsively opens his mouth, “Good day today, innit?” The man grunts, carrying on walking next to Tommy. This time the silence is deafening, uncomfortable. The forest has gone dead quiet at this man’s arrival and he reeks of blood-thirst and power. Despite this though, Tommy feels the need to talk to him, to speak.

So the teenage boy starts to ramble about small topics, ones that are obscure and unique. He talks about the man with a shark tail, his latest test, his best friends, just anything to fill up the space. Tommy says something and the man with pig ears lets out a chuckle.

Satisfied, Tommy grins and walks the rest of the way in silence. When he reaches his destination, the man disappears. Left behind is a red coat, unwashed red stains dotting the fur trim.

Tommy walks home, content with himself. ~~( A red coat is draped over his shoulder and he takes care to wash it. )~~

The next occurrence is a few months later, Tommy’s visiting a field to collect wildflowers for his best friend. He’s joined by a man with blonde hair, a striped bucket hat, and dark wings sprouting from his back. The man is humming something and Tommy joins in.

They sit together, calmly picking flowers. The man begins to talk, “Wilbur and Techno have mentioned you.” Tommy looks over, confused. The older just laughs, “Ah, forget it, kid. My name’s Phil.”

Tommy stares for a second before croaking out, “Tommy. Tommy Innit.” The man, Phil, smiles and Tommy is comforted. He feels like he’s known Phil for a long time, that Phil was some form of a father figure.

They sit there, picking flowers and responding to one another’s occasional quips. By the end of the day, they have a large pile of flowers.

Phil stands and when Tommy turns to watch him go, the man is gone. Left behind is a single, dark feather.

Tommy stands, flowers in his arms, and jogs to his friend’s house. ~~( Hidden in his pocket is a single feather. )~~

He sees them again, not after just a measly year or a few months, but after many, many years have passed. He’s grown up now, Tommy Innit has been an adult for a while. 

He finds the three in the forest while waiting at the bus stop. The brunette man is smiling, the one with kingly attire smirks, and Phil waves to him. Tommy’s bus arrives and he turns to wave back, suitcase behind him. The trio watches him leave.

This time, it’s not them to leave something behind and disappear, it’s Tommy’s turn. He leaves a pouch of old sand, a red coat, and a single feather on the bench. ~~( Wilbur, Techno, and Phil already miss him as they collect what he left them. )~~

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that one moment where Wilbur disappears from George and Dream's sight and just appears walking around the corner like a goddamn cryptic creature.


End file.
